Out of the Office
by kaia2008
Summary: What happens if Carlisle and Bella were able to get together again after their first meeting in the back office? An outtake from Carried Away for the kittenmischief HB Contest. Lemon-y goodness.


**"That's Mister Hot Bitch to You, The Contest"**

**Title: Out of the Office – A Carried Away Outtake**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Bella**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

**For more information please see contest details on kittenmischief's profile**

A/N: For the love of all that is Hot Bitch, this is for anyone who was itching for a bit more of Carlisle and Bella. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Lots of love to my favorite beta, fiberkitty! Thanks for all your support with this darlin'!

_An alternate version of Chapter 4 of Carried Away_

_

* * *

  
_

Bella POV

Waking up the next morning with a smile on my face, I roll over to find myself alone in Edward's small bed. As I start to come to, I look across the room to see Edward sitting on Emmett's bed with his head in his hands. This should be my first clue that something is wrong, he always tugs on his hair when he's upset. Well, upset or tired or nervous or bored, really the boy always has his hands in his hair. Strange little tick of his I guess.

With a pained look on his face, Edward looks at me. "What the hell Bella? You know I'm with Tanya. I know you don't like her, but still… What the fuck did we do last night? How could you let me do something like that?

And with those few words all the happiness and joy that I woke up with dissipated. "How could I let you do what? You didn't seem all that concerned with Tanya last night. Fine, I shouldn't have kissed you, but you didn't exactly try to put a stop to it. Fuck, if your phone hadn't ringed would you have even wanted to stop? No, don't answer that I really don't want to hear your excuses right now."

"I love her Bella. This was just a fucking mistake. I was drunk, and I missed Tanya. With you sitting curled up next to me, I think I was thinking you were her and… Dammit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this all out on you, but I just wish you had stopped me. Slapped me or something to bring me to my senses. You know I'd never cheat on Tanya. Fuck, I need to talk to her. Hear her voice, tell her… Well, not what happened, but at least that I love and miss her. You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

During his ramblings, I just sat there in stunned silence. I knew we shouldn't have kissed, but to hear all this coming from Edward just made me feel like utter shit. Throwing the blankets off, I jumped up. "I can't deal with you like this right now. I'm going to go to Alice's room. I need a shower, and I have a feeling you want me out of here as much as I want to be. So, yeah, I'll talk to you later at the show."

But as I had been talking Edward was already dialing Tanya's number and as I closed the door behind me I heard him. "Tanya, baby, I miss you so badly. Nothing seems to go right when you aren't here with me…"

And with that, I was down the hall and hauling my ass to Alice's before any of my traitorous tears could make an appearance.

* * *

Tonight I was heading back to Tavern, Carlisle's place, with Jasper in tow. Edward was supposed to have been with us, but after talking to Tanya he decided to stay in tonight as penance or some shit. Fuck, I have a feeling things are going to be fucked up between us now, but I'm holding out hope that he'll get over this. After talking to Alice today and telling her about what happened last night and this morning I'm feeling a bit better but it would help if my best friend would talk to me. As Alice pointed out though, Edward always beats himself up if he does something wrong, and this is just going to take some time for him to deal with. I'll just have to be willing to wait it out if I want us to be okay.

Jasper's gotten the abbreviated version of the events from the past twenty-four hours, and I couldn't ask for a better person to be with tonight. I'm doing my best not to think about all that's happened, and I know I can count on Jasper to help me calm down. There's just something about him that never fails to calm me down, in high school I used to seek him out before an exam to help me keep my cool as I'm normally a bit more high strung. I think this is why he and Alice work so well together, they just complement each other better than any couple I know.

Once we're inside we head over to the bar to get a couple of drinks. Of course Carlisle's working again, and he makes his way over to us.

"Ahhh, the beautiful Bella! You have no idea how much I love turning around and seeing you here waiting for me. You didn't bring your lovely little friends with you again tonight?"

I swear to god, Carlisle has the sweet-talking bullshit market cornered, but damn if it wasn't exactly what I needed right now. I know he must spew this out for all the girls, but after my morning with Edward who am I to turn away from this beautiful man?

"Nope, they decided to skip tonight, you're stuck with just me."

"Beautiful, you're the only one I want, you should know that… But who's your friend here?"

Oops, forgot to introduce Jasper, he's likely wondering who this is as he's not really a regular. "Carlisle, this is my friend Jasper. Jasper, Carlisle." I didn't realize it before, but Jasper had been starting to get a bit tense during my exchange with Carlisle. I sometimes forget that he tends toward the big brother role with me.

After the boys shake hands, someone calls for Carlisle at the other end of the bar. Before he leaves, Carlisle takes our drink orders and with a parting smirk got back to work.

"So, Bella darlin', is that the infamous Hot Bitch I keep hearing about?" Jasper's words grab my attention from Carlisle's ass that I've been watching as he busies himself getting my drink.

"What? You've heard about that? About him?"

"What can I say? Alice was talking about him last night as we were walking home, and after we got back to her room. Kind of annoying really... But, a drunk Ali will tell a person anything… It can be very helpful. So, how was he?"

"Fuck Jasper! You can't be serious! How about I buy you another beer and we drop this?"

"Sounds good to me. Never turn down a free drink from a beautiful woman, and honestly I don't want to hear anymore details. Ali more than took care of that, along with filling me in on how jealous she was. But hell, I can understand what you girls see in him. Just be careful okay darlin'?"

"Always Jazz. Plus another Alice/Rose confessional this weekend might just kill me. Those girls just won't take no for an answer. But on a totally different topic, and one a bit more in keeping with where we are, who's this band you wanted to see?"

"They've got kind of a country-rock type sound. Definitely not something Alice would enjoy, which she was pretty open about, so I'm really glad you decided to still come with me. Would have been a bit of a bummer to come by myself, but I've really been looking forward to seeing these guys play. I've only seen some clips of them on YouTube so far, so hopefully they live up to my expectations."

"Trust me when I say I can't think of another place I'd rather be tonight Jasper. I really think being with you will bring me out of the mood I've been in all day. Alice would just want to talk about last night, and the thought of running into a sullen Cullen around your dorm is just too much. Think I'd kind of have to hit him in his pretty little face if I saw him right now."

"Totally understandable, Bells. From what I've heard, and I have talked to him today, it was a mutual thing. But trust me when I say he realizes he's in the wrong, I just don't think he can fully admit it yet. Fuck it, nothing can be done by focusing on what a douche Edward's being so let's relax and I'll introduce you to the wonders of Shitkickers."

Laughing as we clink our second round in agreement, Jasper and I settled in to watch the opening act. And I have to admit, as much as I was thinking I wouldn't like the music tonight, it was pretty catchy and I was starting to get into it.

After the band finished their set, Jasper and I turned back to the bar for another round of refreshments. Catching Carlisle's eye, I wiggled my glass in the international signal to all bartenders/men that there is a girl in need as she could lose her buzz soon and needs a refill. And Carlisle being the service driven purveyor of liquid courage, already had my new drink in hand before I could order it. Damn this man is good.

"Here you go, beautiful. Thought this might be what you were looking for. Unless, you were just wanting me all to yourself for a bit."

Okay, forget good… this guy's excellent. Unable to help the giggle, I couldn't help but ask about my new nickname. "Beautiful? Seriously Carlisle? This is already my favorite bar, there's really no need to try so hard."

A quick flash of frustration claimed his normally unflappable countenance. "I'm just giving voice to what every man in here is thinking, Bella. Hell, Jasper man, back me up here. Is Bella not the most beautiful woman in this room?"

"Are you trying to convince her of this? Good luck man. As true as it is, she'll never admit to it. I don't know why, but our dear Bella has never seen herself very clearly."

Jesus, what's wrong with me? Now I'm sitting at the bar with two gorgeous men telling me I'm beautiful, and all I can think of is that my best friend isn't one of them. Fucking Edward! Between the thought of him, and Carlisle and Jasper's kind words I can feel the tears start to spring to my eyes and fall down my cheeks. Gah! This is just too embarrassing!

Carlisle noticed my condition first, and quickly turned to the other bartender working. "Tyler, man, I'm going to take my lunch now. Can you handle things for a half hour? I'll just be in the office if you really need me to come out."

Glancing at the sobbing girl sitting at the bar, Tyler quickly nodded his agreement. I think Carlisle let Jasper know where he was taking me, but by this point I wasn't really paying much attention. Grabbing my drink I walked around the bar and Carlisle ushered me into the back.

"Okay, I know you don't know me all that well, but what's wrong tonight? Last night when you were here you seemed like you were having such a good time. Does this have something to do with Edward? The two of you seemed really close last night, and I notice he's not here tonight. I don't think I've ever seen you here without him."

That everything was so obvious to Carlisle just brought forth a new flood of tears. What the fuck, I already look like an idiot might as well cement that and tell him what happened. By the time I finished recounting the events of last night and this morning for what felt like the millionth time, the look on Carlisle's face shocked me.

"That stupid motherfucker! What the hell kind of _kid_ would ever say that to a woman? To his supposed friend? That's one of the shittiest things I've heard in a long time. And I own a bar, I've heard of some miserable shit guys will do. I don't understand him. If I had you, there's no way I'd ever do anything to jeopardize that relationship. You've been my dominating thought the last few weeks since we were last together. And seeing you again last night, just brought all those memories to the forefront."

"I know the last thing you need right now is more advice because I'm sure you're getting lots from your friends, the little one seems like she'd be pretty…involved if you will. But just promise me that when you do forgive him, you make him work for it. Don't let him off the hook with out some tears of his own. Okay, beautiful?"

Still sniffling, I can't help but smile. Something about hearing this from an uninvolved third party that actually is making me feel a bit better. I think this is pretty similar to Jasper's advice, but it just seems to have more impact coming from Carlisle. "Thanks, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I hate that I needed to hear it, but still… You've been a really good friend to me; I hope you know how much I really do enjoy talking to you and spending time with you. Can I just ask one more thing? I know you're on your break and probably have something you'd rather be doing, but could I have a hug?"

What? Where the hell did that come from? Sure I wanted it like air right now, but I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. What the hell is in these drinks? Whatever it is, I'm liking it.

With his customary smirk back in place, Carlisle pulls me over to him. "That's something you never need to ask me for, beautiful. I love having you… in my arms."

And with that I knew we were back to our normal banter, as I felt myself melt into his embrace. Feeling emboldened by the few drinks I've had tonight, I pulled back a bit from our hug and tilted my face up to kiss him. Breaking it off quickly, I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"Sorry, I don't know what made me do that. I just… sorry."

Nudging my face with his nose until I was looking at him, Carlisle held my gaze. "Don't be. I'm not." And with that he leaned back in capturing my lips.

Running his tongue along my bottom lip, I felt my lips part to allow him entrance. As our mouths began to move in harmony, and my hands made their way to his thick blonde hair, a knock came at the door.

"Carlisle man, I need your help out here! We're swamped!" Fucking Tyler! What the hell? Twat-blocking motherfucker!

"Goddamn it Tyler! I'll be right out." Carlisle called out, but I swear I heard him mutter "cock-blocking motherfucker" under his breath.

"Okay, I guess I have to get back out there. Are you okay to go out? Do you want to stay back here for a bit?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll go back out and see Jasper. He's been raving about the band playing here tonight, so I should check them out. But really, thanks for everything tonight."

"Well, I don't know if you'd want to, but might you want to continue our little chat, if you will, later tonight? The other guys can clean up tonight, so I could be out of here around two. No pressure, just think about it. Okay?"

"Sure. I'll definitely think about it. Can I let you know in a bit?"

"Of course. You know where to find me. Now, come on. Let's go get you another drink."

"Sounds good. Although in light of your recent invitation, I hope you aren't trying to get me drunk."

"No worries there. If you decide to come home with me, I want you to remember every minute of it."

Walking back into the rest of the bar, I scan around looking for Jasper. He's gotten a table and is sitting contentedly by himself nursing a beer. Ordering another beer for him and getting my refill from Carlisle I make my way over to him and sit down.

"Sorry for ditching you a while ago. I don't know what came over me."

"Not a problem, Bells. I'm just glad you had somewhere to escape to. Are you feeling better now?"

"Much. Thanks. Have I missed anything good?" With that, I settled in as Jasper started telling me about the last band that played. Jasper's normally a man of few words, but every so often when you got him started on something he was passionate about, he could put Alice to shame.

As we chatted back and forth waiting for the next band to start, I went over Carlisle's offer in my head. Did I really want to do this? Okay, that was a gimme. Of course, I _wanted_ to go back to his place, at least that's where I assume he had meant we'd go, but _should_ I? Even though I didn't want to, I knew I needed to talk to Alice about this one. Telling Jazz I'd be right back, I ran outside to make my call.

"Bella? Is something wrong? Is it Jasper?"

"Alice, nothing's wrong. Calm down, damn. I just wanted to get your opinion on something. Well, maybe not your opinion but I did want to run something by you really quick."

"Okay, cryptic. What's up?"

"Ummm… I'm not really sure the best way to put this, so here it goes. CarlisleaskedmetocomebacktohisplacetonightandIthinkI'mgoingtogo." And here I was thinking I wouldn't be able to get it out properly. That's what I get for panicking.

"I know I talk fast, but what the fuck did you just say? After Carlisle, it almost sounded like you said you're going back to his place tonight. Is my oh-so-level-headed Belly going for a booty call?"

"And this is why I wasn't going to call. But, basically, yes. Except on the booty call thing, never say that to me again. It's just creepy. So, what do you think?" I can't believe it, but I'm actually holding my breath now waiting for her answer.

"Well, if it were anyone else, I'd say you're being an idiot and not to go. But, you darling, are normally a great judge of character, so if you want to I say go for it. Just remember you're going to have to get away from Jasper to do it, and he might be a bit tricky."

"Dammit! I forgot about Jasper! Well, after my crying jag earlier maybe he'll be happy to be rid of me. I'm just going to have to stand my ground and not let him influence me. He might be mad for a bit about me going home with a guy, but he'll get over it. Whatever, I'll figure it out. Thanks babe. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Call when you're on your way up to my room and I'll get Rose. You do know I'll want every single detail. And pictures if you can manage it…" I don't know what she added after that as I had already hung up on that last thought and was heading back into the bar.

Stopping at the bar, I got another drink. This time from Tyler as Hot Bitch, I mean Carlisle, was busy with another customer. Making my way back to Jasper, I realize I've made my decision. Fuck it, I'm going for it! How many times am I going to get a chance like this again, and I know if I don't I'll kick myself every time I come in here from now on. Feeling much more content, I'm able to sit down with Jazz and enjoy the rest of the show.

Before last call, I offer to go get our last drinks of the night. I need to tell Carlisle my answer, and I'm hoping he can still leave soon. I can't stop thinking about what the rest of this night could hold for me. And if I'm being completely honest, I'm getting wet just thinking about going back to Carlisle's.

Reaching the bar, I catch Carlisle's eye and he makes his way down to me. "So, Bella darling, are you going to be joining me in a bit? Or am I going to be going home lonely?"

"Not lonely tonight. Are you still going to be able to leave at closing?"

"Beautiful, if you want, I'll kick everyone out now so we can get out of here. But, barring that, I'll definitely be able to whisk you away at two. Let me do up a couple of things, then I'll be all yours in a few minutes."

Biting my lip, terrible habit I know, I turn to head back to my table before remembering our drinks. "Oh, Carlisle, can I get another couple of drinks before you go?"

"Sure thing, darling, but just water for you. I don't want you falling asleep on me." He said with a smirk.

Grinning, I head back to my table. I can't help but wonder how any girl could ever fall asleep in his presence… Oh well, now to tell Jasper that I won't be coming home with him. Hope he's not too pissed.

After telling Jasper that I was going out with Carlisle, and a great deal of reassurance that I knew what I was doing and would keep my cell nearby; I was heading out the door arm in arm with Carlisle.

Thank god we had Carlisle's car to hop into as it had started to rain over the course of the evening, and the trek to his apartment would have made for a long, cold walk. We did take a bit of a detour, as Carlisle offered to drive Jasper home first so he wouldn't get drenched.

Carlisle's apartment was in a newer building not far from the bar. It was simply furnished, but very warm and inviting. It really seemed to reflect its owner, you could just feel a Carlisle vibe in here. But I didn't have much time to take in my surroundings; as soon as the door was closed, Carlisle pressed me back up against the door, his lips attacking mine. Moaning into his mouth, from both the surprise and desire coursing thru me, I wrapped one leg around him. Pressing me further into the door, Carlisle brought the other up around his waist and his hands to my ass to support me.

Pulling back slightly, I couldn't help but ask, "Bedroom?" I was barely able to get it out before I began kissing and nipping his scruffy jaw and down his neck.

"Anxious are we? Good, I can't wait to make you scream my name." With that Carlisle carried me back to his room.

Flicking on the light as we entered, Carlisle set me down by the edge of the bed. With my feet back under me, I slid my arms down from around his neck and began to work at the buttons on his shirt as my lips work their way back to his. Carlisle's hands slowly began the ascent from my ass to my waist continuing up to my shoulders to push off my cardigan. Once that was flung from my body, Carlisle brought his hands back to my hips and slipped them under my tank. The feeling of his warm hands on my slightly chilled skin made me moan into his mouth, they were huge and a bit rough on my lower back. I felt so small and protected in his arms, I knew I could get used to this feeling.

While our tongues were battling for dominance in my mouth, our hands could not seem to move fast enough to rid the other of clothing. Finally getting his button-down shirt off, I realized I still had to deal with a t-shirt before I could see more of the man I'd been fantasizing about since first laying eyes on him. Wanting the offending garment gone, I forced myself to pull away from his demanding lips to rid his body of it. Realizing my intent, Carlisle lifted his arms with a smile to help me achieve my goal. Throwing his shirt off to the side, I allowed my eyes to fully take in the man standing in front of me. Wow! There really is nothing better than having the actual person fully eclipse any daydream you could have had about them. I had considered my fantasies of him generous, but I had never done Carlisle proper justice. His chest was broad and defined with a beautiful six-pack that I would have to pay serious attention to in a minute. The smattering of blond hair led down to the most tantalizing happy trail that I had ever had the pleasure of seeing, and I couldn't wait to follow it.

Looking back up, I met the smiling eyes of the godlike creature standing in front of me. "See something you like, beautiful?" Smug, cocky bastard, although I couldn't deny how much I did enjoy the view he presented. My desire to finally see the rest of him coursed thru me and within seconds my hands had begun work on his belt.

Fumbling a bit, seriously, why are they so hard to work from the wrong angle when you're in a hurry? Carlisle reached down to help me out, easily pulling his belt from the loops. Instead of tossing it to the side to join the rest of our clothes though, he swung it around me and caught it in his other hand effectively capturing me, using it to pull me closer to him. Reaching back up, I pulled his face down to mine as I rose up on my toes, the belt giving me a bit more stability than I normally had on my own.

"Mmmm, it looks like you've got me trapped here. Now that I'm at your mercy, whatever are you going to do with me?" I whispered against his lips before closing the distance between us. Lightly running my tongue along his bottom lip, allowing my tongue ring to tickle the top, I could feel a shiver wrack his body before he opened his mouth to me.

"What am I going to do to you? I'm going to worship you like you deserve tonight. Pay homage to your beautiful body. Make you squirm like only a real man can. You've spent too much time with boys; you need to know just how good you can feel."

Thank god Carlisle had that belt around my waist because at his words my knees went weak and I only remained standing thanks to the hold he had on me. Slowing walking me backwards, I felt the bed behind me knees as he dropped the belt to the floor. Carlisle grasped the edges of my tank and began to gently lift it over my head, his fingers leaving a fiery trail as they grazed my sides. Tossing it across the room, he bent down and began to lightly nibble my shoulders as he undid the clasp of my bra earning a little shiver of my own.

Helping me up onto his bed, I'd need a stepladder to get in on my own or at least a good running start, Carlisle continued to kiss down my chest until he reached my breasts. As he began to lightly nip and suck at one while rolling the other between rough fingers, his other hand moved down to my jeans, popping the button and sliding down the zipper. Reaching down, I tried to help him pull them off me without stopping the attention he was paying to my chest. He's right; no high school boy had ever shown the care he was at his moment. It's always been the quick grab and fondle, a basic pre-requisite to getting into my pants, nothing ever worth remembering. But this is something different, no matter what else happens tonight, this will always be burned into my memory.

My jeans finally off, I was laying there in just my lace boy shorts. Normally I'd feel self-conscious laying nearly naked in front of someone I've only known a short time, but the look on Carlisle's face just makes me feel more beautiful than I ever have before. "Bella, all the times I've thought of having you here like this, I realize now what a disservice I've done to you. There was no way my imagination could do you justice. You really are beautiful laying there, your lips swollen and red, your hair fanned out behind you and your chest heaving." And at that, he dropped to his knees in front of me.

Running his hands up the inside of my thighs, he gingerly brushed his fingers across the damp lace of my panties. Just this brief touch made my breath hitch audibly, and I could see his eyes crinkle from his smirk. "You like that? Hmmm, I wonder what else I can do down here that you'd enjoy? Let's see, do you like this?" As he blew a warm breath into my overheated core, a low moan escaped me. "Guess that's a yes. What about this?" And he gave me a long slow lick over the now soaking lace.

Brining my hands down, I start to push my panties down my hips before I feel his hands capture my wrists. "Ah ah ah. That's my job. You keep your hands up there, and let me have my fun. Trust me. But feel free to say or scream anything that comes to your mind. I do like my girls loud." A muttered "fuck" escaped out under my breath, and I brought my hands back up by my head, not sure what to do with them.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right..." This time, Carlisle skipped over the teasing kisses and licks, and began to tug my panties down. Once he had them off me, he pushed my legs open wider and gave me another long slow lick up my slit, ending with a little nibble on my clit. Rubbing the flat of his tongue over my bundle of nerves with increasing pressure, I felt one of his thick fingers teasing my entrance.

As he slowly slid a finger into me, I began a steady chant of "Oh fuck. Oh Carlisle. Please don't stop." I could feel his smile as he sped up the motions of his tongue and added another finger. The tension in my stomach began to quickly build, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before Carlisle pushed me over the edge. Moving my hands down to play with my breasts, I began to roll my nipples between my fingers as his fingers moved in and out of me increasingly faster.

"So close. Carlisle, more!" I all but screamed. Growling against my clit, Carlisle added another finger before giving me a little bite to my throbbing bundle of nerves. That was all it took before I was cumming harder than I ever had in my life. My breathing was ragged as Carlisle made his way back up my body, kissing as he went.

"Oh my god. That was amazing, Carlis…" but I wasn't able to get the rest out before Carlisle caught my mouth up with his. Tasting myself on him, the desire to really taste him overwhelmed me. Pushing against his shoulders, he seemed to understand what I wanted, and rolled over onto his back.

Seeing his obvious arousal straining against his jeans, I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. That I could have this effect on Carlisle made me feel powerful and as beautiful as he's been telling me. Kissing my way down his chest, stopping to lick and nibble along the way, I rested my forehead on his abs as I worked the button and zipper free on his jeans. Not having expected him to be going commando, his massive erection lightly slapped me in the face as he sprang free from his jeans. Jesus, I'm officially ruined for any other man after Carlisle. He's fucking huge!

Lifting himself up on his elbows, he looked down at me taking in my reaction with a smirk firmly on his face. "I know. And it's lots of fun to play with." With anyone else this whole cocky thing would be annoying as hell, but with Carlisle it just works.

"Is it now? But the real question is if it tastes as good as it looks. May I?"

"Please, be my guest." Okay, so maybe the cocky could be a little annoying.

Holding his gaze, I lowered my head and licked up his shaft, swirling my tongue at the tip gathering the precum already there. "Mmmm, you do taste good. I think I'm going to enjoy this, so lay back and let me have my fun." Groaning, Carlisle lay back down and I returned to my ministrations taking as much of him as possible into my mouth.

Humming in contentment as I sucked on Carlisle's glorious cock, slowly bobbing my head trying to tease him a bit, I felt his hands work into my hair as he tried to work me into a quicker pace. Pulling off completely, I looked up at him simply shaking my head. With a "sorry", I smiled back up at him before going back to my treat. Taking him back into my mouth, I wrapped my hand around what wouldn't fit in my mouth and began to pump him. Listening to Carlisle's groans pick up and feeling him return his grip to my hair, I increased my tempo trying to take him deeper and suck that much harder.

As I felt him start to tense under me, I brought my free hand down and rolled his balls in my hands while lightly skimming his shaft with my teeth. This seemed to be all that he needed as he began to pulse and I felt my mouth fill. "Fuck, Bella! Jesus fuck don't stop!" Like I could have any intention of stopping, silly man. Swallowing against him, I continued to suck on him until I had gotten everything he had to give, and giving one final lick to the tip I crawled back up until we were face to face.

Gathering me up in his arms, Carlisle pulled me on top of him. Kissing me, he rolled us so that he was hovering over me, grinding his hardening cock into my thigh. Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but be thankful that he had a quick recovery time, as I really wanted to finally experience all that I knew Carlisle could provide. Bringing one hand down to cup my dripping sex, Carlisle moaned into my mouth before breaking off our kiss and getting off the bed.

"Carlisle?" Sitting up, I see him pulling a handful of condoms out of the nightstand and roll one on.

"Slide over here, darling." Reaching the edge of the bed, Carlisle grabbed my ankles lifting them over his shoulders. Entering me slowing, Carlisle gave me a chance to adjust a bit to his size. Moaning I shifted my hips trying to convey that I want him to continue, no longer capable of coherent speech. With a slow thrust, Carlisle completely sheathed himself in me. Kissing along my calf, he begins to slowly rock in and out of me.

The feeling of him inside me is amazing, and all I could think is I want more of him somehow. "Fuck Carlisle. Faster. Harder. More. Please more." With another kiss to my ankle, he began to pick up speed and I felt the tension in my stomach start to build. Reaching down to rub my clit, as his balls slapped my ass, I could feel my release approach. "So close. Fuck! Carlisle! Oh god!" I screamed as my orgasm rocked through me and my legs fell from his shoulders.

As I lay there, trying desperately to catch my breath, Carlisle was already grabbing my hips and turning me over telling me to get on my knees. Crawling up onto my knees, resting my head on my forearms, I felt him give my ass a light slap before he slammed back into me. "Fuck!" we both screamed out. The feeling of him like this is beyond anything I've ever felt before, he felt like he was so much deeper. I know like this neither of us will last long. This time he didn't hesitate or give me a chance to adjust as he quickly pulled out and thrusts back into me. Setting a fast, hard pace I felt the tension building once again.

Both of us were reduced to animalistic grunts as Carlisle pulled me up by my hips, so that I'm on my hands. Not caring that I'll likely have bruises in the morning I pushed back into him, as the angle of his thrusts changed and he began to hit me where no one had been able to before. Leaning over me, Carlisle ordered me to come with him before biting me on my shoulder. That bit of pain is all I need, and I could feel myself clenching around him, my body milking his own release out of him. After another couple of pumps, we both fell forward onto the bed panting.

I felt Carlisle get up, and he turned out he lights. Returning to the bed, he picked me up and laid me down so that my head is on the pillows and crawled in beside me. Rolling over, he wrapped me in his arms, kissed my forehead sweetly, and whispered for me to go to sleep.


End file.
